


Getaway Car

by dreambiome



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Best Friends, Crime, Crimes & Criminals, DNF, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Minecraft, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreambiome/pseuds/dreambiome
Summary: “I’m not exactly the kind of guy to stop and make friends,” Dream explains.George makes a face, and before Dream knows it, a glass is slid to him from across the counter; an old fashioned.“But you do seem like someone who could use a drink.”Dream is hesitant to grin, accepting the drink. And that was all it took before they were doomed to their fates. Dream could see exactly how this was going to end.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, Dream/George - Relationship, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Getaway Car

hello! c: i’m just figuring out how ao3 works, so please bear with me! i haven’t written in a long time and i’m a little confused about the process of ao3 but i’m very excited to write this!


End file.
